Chasing Liberty
by ThePandorica
Summary: Ginny and Charlie Weasley survived the Second War. Voldemort has won, and now the Wizarding World is being 're-born' through a series of arranged marriages. Can they still find freedom amongst the chaos? Eventual Ginny/Blaise. AU. MarriageLaw.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Liberty 

_**A/N:**__ Hello! Thank you for clicking on this fic. I guess that you have decided to read it, so if that is the case, please leave a review too. It would be greatly appreciated. Virtual Cookies, anyone? ...and yes, this is another Marriage Law fic, albeit the first one __I've__ written. Hope it's okay. – TRR_

_-:-_

She had always been a survivor, and that was her one and only failing in this war. She had not wanted to survive, when so much had been taken from her. She had been left, a shell of her former self, afflicted with this so-called 'ability' to stay alive. Some would have called it luck. She called it irony. Pure, unadulterated, sadistic irony. Merlin, she sometimes thought, obviously had a wicked sense of humour. With her steely determination to strive, she had pulled through. Others had not been so lucky. Everybody who was anybody had perished and she had no-body left. In the flames, the fire, the heated madness and the destruction, everybody she had ever cared about had gone. They had all gone. Save one. Somehow, her brother Charlie had survived and in some ways, his presence made living even worse. Every day, they reminded each other of just what they had lost. Even with the small, hidden comfort of family tucked deep down inside, she now found that she had no more tears left to shed.

Before the light side had lost, in the few final days in which hope had shone weakly like a tiny ray of sunlight peeking through clouds of darkness, she had believed that they would make it. They would overcome the darkness – much like the wizarding tales she had been told as a child. If anything, wartime had been a better time, than the hell she was living in now. It had been a time when friends turned into enemies and families quickly became a party of one, if they were lucky. To be attached to someone was to have a death sentence over your head. Countless vows of marriage were proposed alongside countless burials, with the ever-constant threat of death and doom hanging over people's heads. Yet somehow, there was still hope. Amongst all of the death, betrayal and destruction Ginervra Weasley had hoped. Even when Hermione, Luna, Ron and eventually Harry had died, she had still held fast.

When Voldemort and Harry had fought – Ginny knew who would ultimately become the victor. Ever since the battle at Godric's Hollow in which they had lost several important members, Harry had slowly been running out of luck. One by one, his allies had slipped away from him like water running through his fingers until there was hardly anybody left. Only Ginny, Remus and Charlie had stayed true. The others had either crossed over or perished in the fighting. Neville had been one of the last and even now, if she closed her eyes, Ginny could still hear his screams.

Yet, even when it seemed that it would soon be over, the darkness grew and grew like a parasite. It fed off the light, weakening it at every turn. Remus, Ginny and Charlie were close to exhaustion when Harry decided to make one final stand. Remus went with him, naturally. They were the closest-like family members that each had and it was right for them to go together. Together, they fought and died on a cold hillside with nothing but hatred and hurt in their hearts. The war ended.

Now, in the cold and empty September air, cracks were slowly beginning to show. Beneath her polished veneer, the glue that had held her together had come unstuck and she was falling into the black abyss. She knew that by the time she reached the bottom, nobody would be there to catch her.

-:-

_A flash of white light and a scream, echoed through Ginny's brain. She was in an unfamiliar room, bound crudely to a bedpost and looking through a broken down door. "Don't hurt her! Don't you dare hurt her!" yelled another voice as the picture before her became a blur. Hermione and Ron were fighting and then suddenly, they weren't. A huge ball of yellow and red flame tore through the building and Ginny was falling, falling, falling..._

_-:-_

"Ginny, it's time to wake up."

Ignoring the voice, Ginny screwed up her eyes tighter and rolled over, trying to block the screams of last night's dream out of her head.

"Leave me alone!" she mumbled back, swatting the voice of her older brother away with a swipe of her hand.

Charlie sighed.

"Please Ginny. Don't make this any more difficult for me. The ceremony starts in less than an hour."

Her heart immediately sank, as she remembered. Today was the day that her brother, Charlie, was getting married. All those who had been left, who had 'pure' or even at a stretch, 'half' blood running through their veins, had been required to marry once they were over the legal age of seventeen. Seeing as her brother was clearly over the age limit, he had immediately been matched up a few mere weeks after the war had ended. All past alliances forgotten with no questions asked.

Sitting up immediately, Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked at the solemn face of her brother.

"I'm sorry." She said, hugging him yet taking care not to crumble the neat black robes that he wore. He smiled tightly against her cheek, shouldering the burden.

"It's okay." He said breaking the hug, and standing up. "Now hurry. We don't want to be late."

Nodding silently, Ginny quickly changed into the crumbled, yet clean set of emerald robes that lay slung over the side of her bed. They were uncomfortable and stuffy, yet ever since the light side had lost, all pieces Muggle clothing had been outlawed.

Everything that Ginny had grown to love about the world that she lived in, had been slowly stripped away, one by one. People had died, books had been burnt and propaganda posters littered the streets and lined the walls. Now she realised, that she hardly recognised this world at all. She had become a stranger to it.

Shaking her head to try to dispel the thoughts that clouded her brain, she ran a hand through her hair. Soon after the war and finished, it had lost its lustre and shine and already the odd grey hair could be seen amongst the auburn tresses atop her head.

Traipsing over toward the bathroom, Ginny carefully avoided the mirror before brushing her teeth. The white linoleum sink sparkled, the sheer cleanliness of it hurting her eyes slightly, as she spat the paste and water into the sink. Rubbing her eyes again, Ginny inspected the silver scars on her forearms. _Marks of war_, she thought to herself as she walked back into the bedroom and looked around the room.

On the floor lay a mattress, duvet and pillow and in the far corner was a bed. Next to it stood a small wardrobe and on the other side of it stood a chest of drawers in which Charlie Weasley now stood in front of.

Of course, this room wasn't her room. It was Charlie's. _She _had been separated into a different set of living quarters ever since the two of them had been captured near the Forest of Dean. Ironically, the living quarters were much alike to the houses of Hogwarts. Crudely named after famous objects or pureblood names, they stood as a symbol and as a reminder to the people as to who ruled over them.

_ Salazar, Erised, Peverell_ and _Circe._

In each living quarter, the various witches and wizards were assigned a colour. Salazar wore green, Erised wore red, Peverell wore blue and Circe wore yellow or gold. These living quarters were also known as the 'breeding' quarters. Placed over Godric's Hollow, they were a painful reminder to those living there, about the battle that had been fought there only a few months before. Every so often, new witches and wizards would arrive, defiant or scared at first, but they soon complied. Everyone did.

"Ginny? Time to go..."

She snapped back to attention and looked up. Her brother now stood smartly in front of her and held out his hand. She took it, and stepping forward, led Charlie out of the door and toward the courts where the marriage was about to be held. It was to be a sordid affair. The bride, the groom, an official and two witnesses would only be present. There would be no celebration afterward and the marriage itself would be quick. The only thing that mattered was the consummation of it, and even that was not even held in very high regard.

Grimacing, Ginny let go of her brother's hand as they walked out of the red, brick like block into the street below. Stares filled with pity and sympathy followed them. Robes of green, blue, red and yellow all glanced at the black clad individual and inwardly sighed as they each thought the same thing. One more person to 'turn the colour' – one more partially free soul, readying for the slaughter.

Each colour signified the individual's status. If you wore green, you were yet to be married. Red meant that you were engaged. Blue, meant that you were married but had not yet had children and yellow meant that you had had children or were expecting.

Both brother and sister knew what the stares meant. Yet, they chose to ignore them. Charlie knew that this was an arrangement in which he had no chance from escaping and Ginny was powerless to overrule it. All she could do was watch as her brother lost the final shred of his freedom and dignity to the 'greater good'. Especially as his bride-to-be was a painful face from their past.

As they approached the court, an eerie hush descended. Neither spoke to one another. The door in front of them swiftly opened and they both stepped inside. Ginny gave Charlie's hand one final squeeze before taking to the witness stand. Standing behind the polished wooden stand, Ginny looked on as her brother walked up to where his bride-to-be and the official, stood. Her stomach twisted into a knot, and she clamped her mouth tightly shut.

"We are here today, to celebrate the binding matrimony of these two souls. Charlie Weasley and Fleur Delacour..."

Ginny felt a stab of pain in her heart, as she looked upon the couple in front of her. From the start, every word they said was a lie. They didn't love each other, and they weren't celebrating _anything_. Beside her, stood Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle. The younger girl's eyes were red and puffy, as though she had been crying only moments before. She too, was dressed in green.

As she looked on, a memory from the past came floating back to the surface.

"_William Weasley, do you take Fleur Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife? So that your souls may bind together and your magic may become one?" _

_Ginny watched her brother smile lovingly, as he replied. _

"_I do."_

It was the right woman, but she was marrying the wrong brother. The essence and very being of her oldest brother Bill, was etched all over Charlie's face. He was a Weasley, but he was the wrong Weasley. The fact that he wasn't Bill was hurting Charlie as it haunted and hurt Fleur.

Bill had died four weeks after his wedding. Hunted down by Fenrir Greyback, who had sworn with vengeance to finish the eldest Weasley, he had fought against the werewolf bravely. Fought, yet lost. Fleur had miscarried two weeks after, and Bill had never even known that she was pregnant with his child. Losses like that were not ones that you could shake easily and not ones that you could bear alone. It tore and ate away at you inside until you broke out screaming, for the pain of it.

"I do"

"Do you, Charlie Weasley take Fleur Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife? So that your pure blood may mix and your magic may become one?"

"I do."

Ginny flinched, as she heard the marriage vow. It had been crudely adapted for making a purely magical race. Nothing but wizarding blood from one pure parent or two, would do. As the ceremony ended and rings were exchanged, Ginny tried to swallow the rising nausea in her throat.

"Would the two witnesses now sign?"

That was her cue. Slowly, she walked from the witness stand and signed. The pen scratched against the parchment, as she wrote her name in shaky print. _Ginervra Weasley._ She realised with a shiver that the next time she would be signing this registrar would be at her _own _wedding. ...The nausea quickly resurfaced again, but she pursed her lips tightly.

Looking up from the now signed registrar, Ginny saw Charlie holding Fleur's hand delicately in his own. Biting her lip, she saw that both parties looked pained as if they had been carrying a great burden, and now it had just become a lot heavier. Ginny could feel the pain and sadness radiating off them as they turned, still hand in hand, back to their own quarters for the last time. She trailed behind them, eyeing them sadly but keeping her head down. Now was not the time... She knew that she had to let her brother deal with the change first.

As they walked, they were met with the same sympathetic stares. For a moment, a brief stab of anger flared up inside her, but it was quickly quelled. She didn't need their sympathy. Her brother and her now, sister-in-law, didn't need their sympathy either. Empathy, Ginny had found, eventually got people nowhere.

Soon, Charlie and Fleur separated. Fleur walked off to a separate room in the same, red brick like block, whilst Charlie trod slowly back to his own. The door opened with a click, breaking the dense silence that had settled over him since the wedding.

"Charlie?" Ginny called tentatively, as she stepped inside the room for the last time.

He didn't answer. Instead, he stood in the middle of the room, tidying his belongings away with a flick of his wand. Swallowing, Ginny took a hesitant step forward and rested a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I c-can't do it, Ginny." He suddenly burst out, shaking silently.

Turning to face him, she saw tears lining his face. "You have to Charlie. I don't want you ending up like Ernie..."

He shook his head from side to side, and let out a small chuckle. "You don't get it. Everything I do, reminds her of Bill. She was my brother's _wife_ for Merlin's sake! S-she, she..."

"Bill is dead." Cut in Ginny, harshly. "Our brother is dead and now the rules have changed. You know that, Charlie. We _all _know that!"

Charlie straightened up and little and lowered his wand. "Since when have you wanted to conform, Ginny?"

She swallowed and raised her head defiantly. "Since my whole family and everybody I cared about, died. Since hope died..."

"Am I dead?" interrupted Charlie suddenly.

Ginny faltered. "N-no, but..."

He smiled wryly before pulling his sister into a hug. "Then keep fighting..."

-:-

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Bill is dead." Cut in Ginny, harshly. "Our brother is dead and now the rules have changed. You know that, Charlie. We all know that!"_

_Charlie straightened up a little and lowered his wand. _

"_Since when have you wanted to conform, Ginny?"_

_She swallowed and raised her head defiantly. _

"_Since my whole family and everybody I cared about, died. Since hope died..."_

"_Am I dead?" interrupted Charlie suddenly. _

_Ginny faltered. _

"_N-no, but..."_

_He smiled wryly before pulling his sister into a hug. _

"_Then keep fighting..."_

--

A week had now passed since the marriage between her brother and Fleur. The new couple had moved block as was expected of them and consummated the marriage. In between that time, there had been a few more births, marriages and deaths. Life went on. The date was now 11th September 1998 and it was a Monday morning, just like any other. The weather outside was bleak and grey, with hardly any sunshine peeking through the clouds.

Ginny still resided in Salazar and now hardly ever saw her brother. Instead, she found herself entirely cut off from her only relative in the breeding compounds. Yet by some stroke of luck, she was not alone.

Of the few allies that remained from the Second War, some were living in Salazar alongside her. Padma Patil and Cho Chang resided in rooms down her corridor, and Zacharias Smith and Seamus Finnegan lived on the floor below. Oliver Wood was in Erised – engaged to a Ravenclaw from Ginny's year at Hogwarts. Angelina Johnson was living with Lee Jordan in the Peverell quarters and somehow, by some sheer miracle, living in the Circe quarters was Minerva McGonagall.

When she had been captured at the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny felt sure that the Transfiguration teacher was going to be killed. However, much to her relief, the Professor was left unharmed. Apparently, Voldemort (or 'The Dark Lord' as they now had to call him,) had not wanted to harm any past or present teachers at Hogwarts School. Ginny, alongside a few others in her compound, went to visit the witch whenever they could. To her, Minerva McGonagall was the only remaining link to the past; to her past. She was a gateway to the memories that Ginny had tried so hard to forget. In every battle that the light side had fought, the Headmistress had been there. She had fought for her life only to have it cut short by being captured and brought here. By losing...

As Ginny walked through the courtyards towards the Circe quarters, stares followed her. She knew what many of them were thinking. When was _she_ going to become engaged? Usually marriages passed very quickly with family members. As many as three members from the same family were married off in a week. Surely, it was not long soon until she found herself being carted off to talk to some Ministry Official about 'tying the knot'. She smirked wryly, as she walked toward a nearby bench facing the Circe quarters. _'Tying the noose more like...' _Ginny thought quietly to herself as she looked up at the building in front of her.

On a backdrop of grey skyline, the Circe quarters were painted a creamy, buttercup yellow. Suddenly a memory, quick and sharp like lightning, flashed to the surface of her mind.

_--_

"_Ginny, look at this!"_

_She turned around to see Luna race up to her, holding a small yellow flower. _

"_What is it, Luna?" she asked quizzically, before being tackled to the ground by the lithe, skinny girl._

"_It's a buttercup. Don't you think it's pretty? Yellow is supposed to be lucky you know..." she said, sitting up and curling her legs underneath her, holding the flower in the sunlight._

_Ginny smiled at her friend, as she sat up and stared at the tiny flower in front of her. She nodded. _

"_It's beautiful."_

_--_

A sharp well of pain rose up inside her, but she forced it down. Now was not a good time to show emotion. It showed that you were weak and that you could be broken down and moulded. People here, changed. Like Charlie had said, she had to fight back. She wouldn't be made to succumb.

"Ah Ginevra. You came..." cut in the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall, snapping Ginny out of her depressive trance. She raised her head and looked her ex-teacher in the eye.

"Professor," replied Ginny, nodding respectfully whilst gesturing to the space beside her on bench. However as she did so, the Professor shook her head politely before gesturing with one hand for Ginny to stand up.

"Take a walk with me?" she asked. The question itself seemed harmless enough, but Ginny had known McGonagall long enough to know that that was not all that was going to happen. Something deep within her eyes gave her away. A chink of light, that sparkled and danced; the only emotion that seemed not to have been extinguished within the Professor.

Ginny stood, obligingly. Instantly the pair started walking at a quick pace, back toward the Salazar quarters. Her brow furrowed as they walked. Why was McGonagall leading her back here?

"You'll thank me later, Ginevra." added McGonagall, as though she had read her mind.

"But why Professor? Is something the matter?"

Minerva stopped for a moment and stared at Ginny pensively. She felt a small tingle run up her spine as the Professor x-rayed her, her slate grey eyes passing over every particle in her body, before she sighed and shook her head.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked, her gaze every so often flicking to her face in mild concern.

"It's the 11th of September and it's a Monday," replied Ginny, some what confusedly. She paused and dug one hand in her robe pocket, before continuing "...is there something that you need to tell me? Do I need to -"her face drained of colour as a sudden thought struck her, "Is it Charlie?!"

McGonagall was quick to quell her fears however.

"No, it's not Charlie. But you may want to speak to him soon. In fact, I'd advise that you do."

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as a million thoughts and questions flashed through her brain. What could she mean?

"When is your birthday, Ginevra?" asked McGonagall kindly, as though she was trying to remind her of something other than the obvious question.

"The 11th of August, but so wh-"

She stopped suddenly, as the memory that McGonagall was trying to remind her of surfaced. It was now a month after she had turned seventeen. By law, if you turned seventeen in the compounds, a marriage had to be arranged. Ginny paled and a wave of nausea washed over her.

"Oh, I forgot," she whispered huskily, trying to swallow, and to wet her now dry mouth.

The Professor nodded soberly, before continuing.

"Exactly – and I know who the arranged marriage is with."

At that exact moment, Ginny's heart stalled. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up at McGonagall pleadingly, a part of her wishing that this conversation was not happening. It couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when she was trying to grapple with her remaining shred of freedom...

"Who?" The words barely escaped her mouth, no more than a hushed whisper. Time seemed to slow and around her, people stopped and stared at the pale young woman, who looked as though at any moment she would blow away with a small breath of wind.

There was a pregnant pause, in which Minerva turned to look Ginny fully in the face, her own lined with compassion.

"Blaise Zabini."

Then, in a sudden rush of nausea, pain and pressing fear, Ginny Weasley fainted.

--

"Ginny? Can you hear me?" sounded a voice, from above her. After dipping in and out of consciousness for several minutes, she had finally come to. Replaying the voice in her head, she knew that it sounded familiar yet she couldn't place it. ...Where was it even coming from?

Blearily, she tried to open her eyes. White spots flashed in front of her and she squeezed them shut again. Wherever she was, the light was too bright. Obviously, she couldn't open her eyes just yet. Sighing inwardly and feeling slightly frustrated at her temporary blindness, she decided to reply to the voice above her.

"Yes, I can hear you."

An audible sigh answered her response and with a jolt, she recognised it.

"C-Charlie?"

"Yeah, it's me Ginny. How're you doing?"

She smiled at his voice and stretched out a little. Gingerly at first, but then when she realised that she was on something soft and comfortable, she slowly stretched out her whole body.

"Apart from, um – blacking out, I'm fine," she paused to wiggle around slightly on the comfy object, "...Where am I?"

There was a small pause, in which Ginny could mentally see her brother flushing pink, out of nervous habit.

"You're in the Salazar Medical Centre." His answer was short, brief and somewhat withdrawn. This confused her slightly, as she sat up on the object, which she had now identified as a bed.

Furrowing her brow, she leaned lightly against the post, eyes still firmly shut.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice laced with gentle concern.

Again, there was an icy pause, as though Charlie was struggling to find words.

"There's somebody here to see you."

A chill descended over Ginny, as she processed what Charlie had just said. 'Someone' didn't mean just anyone. This 'someone' was a stranger who was intruding on a moment, that Ginny thought, was private. Why hadn't Charlie said anything before they'd started speaking?

She tensed slightly and tried to open her eyes, yet to no avail, before responding.

"Who are you?" she said, to the stranger that was surely standing around her bed.

A voice replied. "My name is Mr Andrews. I am an Official for the Ministry of Magic, and I have come to discuss something with you," the voice paused, before continuing, "- the matter of your arranged marriage? It has come to the Ministry's attention that you are now of an eligible age to become married and therefore, we have set up a suitable mach."

At this, Ginny's blood began to boil. _Suitable match, _she thought. What on earth processed through their sick minds, before proclaiming that Blaise _Zabini_ was a 'suitable match' for her? Trying to stop any hint of emotion showing, Ginny took a deep breath.

"Right – who is it, then?" she said, her voice terse, waiting for the name that she knew that the Official was already going to say.

The official continued. "Blaise Zabini. The marriage will be carried out in less than a week. Of course, you will have to choose your witness and sign the pre-nuptial agreement."

Breathing rapidly, so as to try and calm herself down, Ginny nodded firmly. "Hand my brother the paper, and then please leave. I am tired…"

There was a brief period of silence, and a faint pattern of footsteps, before Charlie spoke again.

"He's gone, Ginny. It's just you and me, now."

Instantly, she breathed an enormous sigh of relief and smiled shakily. "Thank you, Charlie. I was so close to hexing him, I-"

She was interrupted by her brother. "I know, Gin. But are you okay? You're shaking. I mean, I know that this is a lot to process…"

"I'm fine. Seriously, don't worry about me. You have Fleur to worry about now…" she countered, biting the corner of her lip.

"I know," he replied, somewhat bitterly. "I have Fleur and soon, you will have Blaise."

There was a small sigh that sounded somewhat like a hiccup, and then – silence.

"Charlie?" Ginny spoke, tentatively. "Are you okay? You're not crying are you? Please, don't cry on my behalf -"

Charlie let out a breathless chuckle.

"I'm worried about you. I've mucked up and ruined my chances of freedom, and now it seems that I can't do anything to help my baby sister from the same fate that I got pushed into."

Leaning forward, Ginny blindly outstretched her arms to envelope her brother in a hug. As their bodies contacted, she quickly buried her head on his shoulder.

"Be careful what you say, Charlie. There are sneaks everywhere…" she whispered hurriedly. As soon as the words left her mouth, Ginny felt Charlie kiss the top of her head lightly, before breaking the hug.

"Do I sound or look as if I care? They can take me away, or kill me. It'll be better than this hell we're living in now."

Reeling from this comment, Ginny instantly felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her. Her brother couldn't have said that, surely? Did he want to have a death wish hanging over his head like a hangman's noose?

"You're the only brother that I have left, Charlie. Please – be strong. We have to get through this together."

Sinking back into the pillows, Ginny tried to open her eyes again for one last time. Peering through her lashes, at last she finally managed to. The blurry face of her brother stared back at her, as her eyes adjusted to the light. She saw that he was leaning on the end of the bed, with his head in his hands.

"You're right, Ginny. I'm sorry… I guess that we'll just have to get used to it."

She nodded sadly, and tapped her brother lightly on the arm. "We'll find a way."

He looked up, his eyes starting to turn red-rimmed and puffy. Again, another memory came flooding back to her.

_Gabrielle, at Fleur and Charlie's wedding a week ago. She had been crying too… _

"No!" snapped Ginny, throwing the covers back. She noticed that she was still dressed in her stuffy green robes, as she proceeded to climb out of the bed.

Charlie's eyes went wide. "Ginny get back into bed. You haven't got medical leave!" He quickly stood up and surveyed the ward. They, aside from a trainee healer who was treating another patient, were the only ones in there.

"Medical leave?" she replied, as she struggled to put on her shoes, "I'll give you medical _leave_, Charlie."

Then, as quick as a flash, Ginny stood up and propelled herself toward the door at the end of the wing. The trainee healer quickly spotted the fast moving red-head, and called after her. Charlie was quick to follow his sister.

"Stop! You haven't got medical leave, young lady!"

Angry and frustrated, Ginny stopped suddenly and turned to face the oncoming healer. "I have got medical leave, as a matter of fact," she said, taking a step toward the door and looked pointedly at her brother, before saying "Look – I'm _leaving_!"

Darting towards the door, Ginny ignored the indignant shouts of the healer and ran down the hallway and out into the bleak sunshine.

Breathless with exhilaration, she stopped to laugh. "That was brilliant, Charlie. Did you see that?" she said, pausing to wait for her brother's reply, only to hear an eerie silence. Confused, she spun around slowly, her eyes now adjusted to the light, to see her brother standing behind her looking tight-lipped and furious.

Her heart leapt in her mouth. "Charlie?"

In one fluid motion, her brother stepped forward and took her sharply by the arm, in the most un-characteristic fashion. "You're going to regret doing that, Ginny!" he whispered, leading her away from the Medical Centre.

Tugging Charlie's arm off hers, Ginny frowned and turned to face him. "Regret doing what? Charlie, I _fainted_. It's not as though I have an infectious disease of some-sort!"

Running his hand through his hair tiredly, her brother sighed. "I know. It's just that we have to look good; we have to get _them_ to trust you," he looked over his shoulder cautiously, before continuing, "I have to look like I'm 'punishing you'."

Nodding slowly, Ginny finally realised why her brother had originally looked furious. It was all an act… Quickly, he took hold of her arm again and ushered her along, back to the Salazar quarters. They spoke in hurried whispers, cautious to keep their voices down.

"Why did you faint in the first place, Ginny? Minerva came in to see you, but didn't divulge anything. You were out visiting her when you fainted, weren't you?"

Ginny nodded mutely, at her brother's questions. "Yeah, I was with McGonagall. We-we were talking…"

Charlie scoffed. "- and you faint by talking to someone? No, Ginny. What were you talking about?"

She faltered slightly, and nearly tripped over her feet, as her brother asked her the question. Then, taking a deep breath inwards, she decided to tell him. "I-I already knew about the arranged marriage. Minerva told me and t-that's why I fainted."

There was a slight pause, as her brother drank this newly divulged information in. She waited with baited breath to hear his answer. Turning her head to face him, she saw that he was smiling sadly.

"If I didn't have to look angry Ginny, I would hug you. But why did you faint? Surely, I mean, you're stronger than that. You can deal with it, right?"

She shook her head slowly, before the realisation hit her like a freight train. Charlie didn't know. Oh, Merlin. Her own brother didn't know about Blaise Zabini – and when he did…

"You were in Romania at the time when George died, weren't you?"

He nodded, eyes filled with confusion at just what his sister had to say that he didn't already know. "Yes, I was. But what has this got to do with you fainting?"

Her breath caught in her throat, as another memory, short, sharp and painful came bursting through to the forefront of her mind.

--

_She was in the Burrow, surrounded by her family. Fred, George and her Dad. The last of the Weasley line – readying to fight the oncoming attackers. They had been tipped off by the few remaining allies, about the attack. They just hadn't realised just how many would come…_

_Soon, they came. In a ball of light, fire and flame-they tore through the house. They, the attackers, were merciless. It was a miracle how Fred, herself and her Dad got out alive. George wasn't so lucky. _

"_Run Ginny! I'll take him…" _

_She stopped, blood running down the side of her face, to face her brother._

"_No! Come on, George. You-you can make it!" _

_He shook his head sadly in defeat, as one of the attackers descended on him. Their hood slipped back, to reveal the face beneath... _

---

"Blaise Zabini, was part of the attacking squad that murdered George, the night they attacked the Burrow," she paused, a dry sob caught in her throat, as she tried to compose herself, "I-I saw him…" her voice was now inaudible to Charlie, who had immediately stopped walking, his face drained of colour.

"W-what?!" he repeated, staring blankly ahead and refusing to meet his sisters gaze.

Ginny remained silent. Promptly letting go of his sister's arm, Charlie walked over to the wall surrounding the Salazar quarters and sat, with his head in his hands.

"W-why didn't you say, Ginny?" he whispered, mortified as he looked up, his face still ghostly pale.

She shrugged sadly and shook her head. "I don't know, Charlie. We- I didn't think that y-you needed to know how he –"she stopped abruptly, and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"-died?" finished her brother.

She nodded, now too choked up for words. Tears dripped down her face freely, blurring her vision. Trying to staunch the flow with the sleeve of her robe, she managed to let out a last few, choked words.

"I'm s-so sorry."

Turning around, Ginny ran through the doors and into the Salazar quarters, leaving her brother with the devastating news outside, and alone.

As she dashed back to her room, blinded by tears, one thought – solid and real, tumbled through her mind.

_What had she done? _

_---_

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, for the previous chapter.

I spreckon you'll like the next one, hehe. PLOT TWIST! ZOMG. xD

Anywhoo – press the button down there and you shall be rewarded with virtual cookies!

TRR.


	3. Chapter 3

_She shrugged sadly and shook her head. "I don't know, Charlie. We- I didn't think that y-you needed to know how he –"she stopped abruptly, and ran a shaky hand through her hair._

_"-died?" finished her brother._

_She nodded, now too choked up for words. Tears dripped down her face freely, blurring her vision. Trying to staunch the flow with the sleeve of her robe, she managed to let out a last few, choked words._

_"I'm s-so sorry."_

_Turning around, Ginny ran through the doors and into the Salazar quarters, leaving her brother with the devastating news outside, and alone._

_As she dashed back to her room, blinded by tears, one thought – solid and real, tumbled through her mind._

_What had she done? _

----

It was a few days after Ginny had learnt about the fateful and crushing news that was her arranged marriage. She had not seen or spoken to her brother, since she had told him about Blaise and what he had done to George. From her own perspective, this wedding to her brother's killer would be the final nail in the coffin. After that, there was no real point to her menial existence.

Perhaps, she'd try an 'Ernie' and escape before the ceremony. But, with dejected annoyance, she knew that The Officials would find her and catch her. ...Possibly, they'd kill her, but then again apparently she was too valuable a person to kill. Instead, she would still be stuck in limbo – somewhere in between life and death. The others in the compound had noticed a marked change in her behaviour since she had received the unwelcome news. They knew of course, but unfortunately the news had not come from her own mouth, but from that of a metallic typewriter. The news of marriages and births and deaths were printed into the Ministry's newspaper – _the_ newspaper of the wizarding world. Gone now, was the Daily Prophet and magazines such as Witch Weekly and Which Broomstick? Instead in its place, was the harshly edited and biased – The Oracle.

Today, Ginny was sitting in her room in the Salazar Quarters, packing to move to her temporary residency in the Erised Quarters. Her companions had come and gone earlier in the day, muttering their words of sympathy and condolence. However, instead of helping her and comforting her, these words had only angered her more. A mirror in the corner of her room hung on the wall, smashed. She didn't want to reparo it. Not that she could be bothered to, but in her mind's eye, the mirror reflected an accurate picture of herself. For once it didn't lie – when she looked in it, the image that reflected back at her was how she saw herself.

Leaning back into her chair that faced the 'said' mirror, Ginny was suddenly startled by a knock on the door. Snapping herself out of her reverie, and pushing her hair back out of her eyes she stood up out of the chair and turned toward the door. "Come in!" she called out, warily.

At once, the door opened to reveal the kindly face of Seamus Finnegan's 'intended', Katie Beck. She was somebody whom Ginny had not been expecting, but the youngest Weasley welcomed her inside anyway. In the young woman's hand, Katie held a bag which she set by the door as she walked slowly inside, her emerald robes rippling behind her.

"Katie," exclaimed Ginny, motioning for her to sit down, "I-I wasn't expecting you here. What is it?"

Nodding mutely, she took the seat and immediately looked Ginny straight in the eye, "I've heard that you're to marry Blaise Zabini?"

Taking a deep breath in, Ginny nodded in response. "Yes, I am." There was a slight pause as she readjusted her robes, before speaking again, "Is that what you've come to talk to me about?"

Katie shook her head, her honey-flaxen plait catching the light as she did so. "Yes and no. I-What I meant to say was, is that do you know who his witness is?"

"No I don't. ...Do I need to?" she replied

Katie continued. "As you already know, this marriage is not only arranged, but it is a political ruse by those who are high ranking purebloods and favourites of the Dark Lord. An elitist marriage, if you will." Chewing her lip, she paused a little, "You and Blaise, Draco and Pansy, Goyle and Millicent – they all have a purpose."

Ginny cut in, confused. "But why are you telling me this? What am I, to them?" she laughed bitterly, "Do I get a disgusting tattoo like the rest of them? Am I going to be part of his 'inner circle'?"

The pause after she finished speaking was agonizing as the realisation kicked in.

"Oh."

Again, the young woman nodded and stood, walking over to the bag that she had placed originally by the front door. She delved into it and produced black robes with a foreign and unrecognisable insignia sewn onto the breast pocket, taking a small swig from a bottle inside the bag as she did so.

"I have been assigned by the Ministry to give you these. As a temporary official for them I have to give these to you, but as a friend I will not force you to. However, before you protest I must say this. Think of the benefits." Katie paused to drape the cloth over the back of the chair, and cleared her throat, "You could spy – tell us everything you know and find out. We don't care how trivial..."

Pushing her hair back out of her eyes, Ginny started to pace around the room. "We?" she answered, lifting her gaze to match hers.

Guiltily, Katie stepped back and blushed. "Um-Seamus knows too," she explained hastily, not meeting her eyes.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and flashed a small, brief smile at the woman opposite her. "Thank goodness. I thought you'd told Charlie..."

Katie smiled in response and shook her head. "No, I didn't tell Charlie," she paused, and looked pensive for a moment before continuing, "...Have you had any contact with him recently?"

Ginny shook her head sadly and stopped pacing. "No I haven't. Why, is something the matter?"

"Not that I know of," responded Katie quickly, "but after this talk is over, I'd advise that you go to the Ministry.

Nodding slowly, Ginny advanced and took the robes off the back of the chair.

"Do I bring these with me?"

At this however, she shrugged. "I'm sorry, Ginny. My information stops there I'm afraid. I have only been assigned to tell you so much."

Nodding once more, Ginny set the robes down again on the bed, next to her. As Katie receded back toward the door and bent down to pick up her bag, Ginny stopped her.

"Why you?"

There was a silence that filled the room. A dangerous silence, filled with unanswered questions.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean?"

Ginny cut in quickly and took a hasty step forward, fingering her wand in her pocket. Old habits from the war died hard.

"What have you done with Katie Beck, and who exactly are you?"

The young woman tried to protest, but Ginny silenced her with a flick of her wand whilst locking the door behind her.

"I _said_ who are you?" she repeated again, this time with added force. Katie began to search for her wand, but again, Ginny was quick to stop her. With a quick de-silencing charm and summoning charm, the imposter now stood trapped and wandless in her apartment.

Scanning the object quickly, Ginny frowned, turning the wand over in her hand.

"You know, there is one thing that you should always do before you try to impersonate somebody else-"she began, pausing to shoot a body-bind curse at 'Katie' before continuing, "...Don't use your own wand."

"Fine!" rasped the imposter, who was now knelt incapacitated on the floor, eyes wide and fearful, "I'm not Katie Beck. I-I"

"Where is she, then?" countered Ginny quickly, pocketing the frauds wand and raising her own slightly.

"She is safe, I assure you. I only wanted to see you, to warn you – "

Her eyebrows rose, as she took a step back, looking apprehensive. She flicked the muffilato charm at the door, just in case things were to get out of hand.

"Bullshit. Tell me who you are. Show yourself!" she said, almost shouting the last few words, her temper now frayed at the edges and her heart beating rapidly underneath her robes.

The figure shook its head and laughed dejectedly. "You-you would never believe me, if I showed you who I r-really was..."

"I don't care, and fine. If you won't do it your body eventually will," she retorted, crossing her arms defiantly and pocketing her wand.

Silence fell on the tiny room. The fractured mirror hung precariously on the wall behind her and as Ginny turned her back on her captive for one moment, something in the mirror caught her eye. A flash of red, curly hair...

Turning back around Ginny saw that before her, stood a young man whom she had never thought to see again. Her freckled face turned pale and her legs collapsed from underneath her. The young man darted forward and tried to help her, but was restrained once again by the body-bind curse.

"Release me, Ginny. Let me help you – "he pleaded, struggling against the curse that was now weakening.

"You're supposed to be dead. You're dead – "she whispered, clawing herself away from him on her hands and knees.

"Please Ginny, let me help you," the figure begged once again.

"You're dead to me, you aren't supposed to be here..." she repeated, staring wide-eyed in shock and disbelief at the person in front of her.

"Ginny, stop this! It's me, your brother. It's me, Percy, please..." exclaimed the figure that was now undeniably her brother. His eyes glistened in desperation.

"I have no brother named Percy –"Ginny said coldly, whilst slowly scrambling to her feet. "You were dead to me, the day you betrayed us."

Percy blanched, and inhaled sharply, crying out as he did so. "I had no choice. I only wanted to –"

Ginny quickly interrupted.

"Of course you had a choice, you shameful bastard! You _always_ have a choice..." she shouted with her eyes wide and filled with anger.

"Did George have a choice?" he countered, somewhat shrilly in desperation, "Did Mum or Dad or Fred?"

Ginny stepped backward in shock. She felt as though a sharp knife had just been rammed into her chest and the breath was almost knocked out of her. How _dare _he_..._

"Don't you dare speak about Mum or Dad! You have no right to!" she replied, now sinking into an almost hysterical state, her voice raw from shouting.

"Don't I, Ginny? They raised me, brought me up and-"started her brother when Ginny turned defiantly away from him, instead leaning on the frame of her bed toward the fractured mirror in the corner of the room.

"Six months, Percy! Six _fucking_ months!" she cried out, her voice cracked as tears now dripped slowly down her cheeks, "You crossed over to His side, when we needed you most. Didn't you think we'd remember? A-and now you suddenly appear, when we" her voice wavered and she sunk onto the ground, her head in her hands and her voice now only a raw whisper, "when we thought you were _dead. _We_ mourned you, _Percy_. _We-we..."

Reaching into her pocket, Ginny withdrew her wand and flicked the counter-jinx at Percy, releasing him from the curse. Instantly, he sprang up as his wand was thrown feebly back at him by, a now sobbing, Ginny.

He looked up wordlessly at his weeping sister and sighed, running a hand through his thick, curly hair. "Don't you think I've regretted it? Don't you think I spent every _waking_ moment wishing I could turn back the clock? You don't understand, Ginny. I tried to get back, to contact you, Mum, Dad, just _anybody._ I –"he faltered for a moment and gazed wordlessly at his sisters turned back.

"I-I saw Fred, Ginny."

These four simple words seemed to snap his little sister out of her hysteria and she slowly turned back around to face him. Her face was red and blotchy with tears, yet her eyes still crackled and sparked with a hidden and hurt anger. Percy continued in desperation, grappling at the loose thread that could somehow prove himself to his sister.

"Just after Dad died. I-I was at the funeral and Fred, he spotted me. Came over to t-talk to me, like I was a proper human being. He forgave me, Ginny. Called me so many names under the sun at first, but then he forgave me. Said that Dad would have done the same..."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," repeated Ginny as Percy spoke. When he finally stopped, Ginny shook her head and finally looked her brother in the eye. "You don't know what Dad would have wanted and just because Fred forgave you, doesn't mean that I will."

"Try please, Ginny. It's what Dad-"

"Oh don't try to guilt trip me, Percy!" she exclaimed angrily, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you. I'm trying to make you see what I'm trying to warn you about! Everything I told you from the moment I entered you room, was true," he paused, letting his words take effect, "Everything," he repeated.

Looking up from underneath her tear-lined lashes, Ginny exhaled slowly.

"Get out," the words were spoken harshly and threateningly. Percy knew that he didn't need to be told twice.

Hanging his head dejectedly he walked toward the door, his black robes trailing out behind him, transformed from Katie's emerald ones. Yet, before he could go, Ginny stopped him once more.

"Who is to be Blaise's witness, Percy? You never answered your question..."

There was a small pause, as Percy turned to face his sister for the final time.

"I am."

Taking a stride toward the door, it opened with a flick of his wand and he shut behind him with a soft click. Then, in one fluid movement, Ginevra Weasley crumpled to the floor and screamed.

----

It was only a short journey back to the main Ministry buildings by Floo Powder, but to Percy Weasley that journey felt like a lifetime. His hopes of reconciliation with his sister had gone disastrously wrong, even though he had tried to deliver some vital information to her. Now that it had gone so wrong, he doubted that she would ever believe that his information was genuine. He had tried to warn her...

As he strode purposefully through the lower level corridor, his shoes clacking on the marble floor, another pattern of footsteps sounded behind him. Quickly, he stopped and swivelled around, bowing the figure in front of him.

"No need to bow, Weasley," the figure replied, with a sort of sneering coolness, "We're all of the same blood here."

Looking upwards, Percy's breath caught in his throat as he saw just who had spoken to him. Clearing it, he nodded. "Of course Zabini. Old habits die hard, I suppose," he chuckled weakly

"Naturally," the dark-skinned boy replied, his upper lip curled in some sort of hidden amusement.

"I saw Ginny," said Percy, obviously oblivious to Blaise's sudden change in behaviour, who now stood there looking pensive.

"And?" snapped the tall young man, making Percy step back slightly, surprised at his quick change in temperament.

"I just thought you'd like to know, seeing as you're going to marry her in a few days time," he explained nervously, fiddling with the corner of his robes trying not to meet his sister's fiancée's eyes.

"Of course I'm going to marry her, Weasley. What, you thought that I didn't know?" Blaise sneered as he cast his icy gaze over Percy, before continuing, "even if she _was_ a scheming little blood traitor."

Percy flinched inwardly at such an insult as he listened to Blaise continue.

"...but you've cleared the Weasley name and even lined one of them up for an elitist marriage. You must be so proud, finally making the Weasley name something for people to look up to."

Struggling to contain the pent-up anger that was building up inside him, Percy settled for a forced smile. "Of course – I have given my sister the robes."

Blaise nodded, seemingly unaware of Percy's internal battle to hex him. "Good. Although," he paused pensively, "don't your sister and brother think that you're dead?" He smiled as though the thought amused him. "My, my – she must have been _shocked_..."

Before he could answer however, Percy felt a sharp pain on his left forearm. He winced and lifted up the sleeve of his robes to reveal a black tattoo that was pulsating with a hidden energy. Blaise was also doing the same thing, looking down at a similar mark on his own arm.

"It seems that the Dark Lord wants to see us," muttered Blaise as he rolled the fabric of his black robes down his forearm, covering the mark.

Percy nodded in mutual agreement and the two turned together and walked along the hallway, toward the giant gold statue of the witch and wizard standing on a pile of human bones.

---

It was well over ten minutes since Percy had left her apartment, and Ginny still hadn't moved from her crouched position in the bedroom. Her muscles screamed in protest, but Ginny pushed the pain to the back of her mind. Instead, she focused on the events of ten minutes ago. Percy had been in her apartment...

The memory seemed so surreal that for a moment, Ginny had thought that she must have been dreaming. But when she focused on the utter pain, indescribable anger and loss that she had felt when she first saw him, she knew that it had to be real. Emotions that poignant were definitely not part of any dream.

Her suitcase now lay abandoned on top of her bed, half filled with crumpled emerald robes, underwear and underclothing. Menial possessions, such as hairbrushes and bracelets lay scattered on the vanity table behind her. Blinking once or twice to clear the tears that still clung to her lashes; Ginny pushed herself up from her crouched position and started to re-pack her suitcase. Rolling her emerald sleeve up, she checked the time on the golden wristwatch that used to be her mothers. Little half-moons and stars floated around underneath the glass, illuminated by the light above her. The time read: _10:27_am

She had three minutes till she had to move out. Chewing her lower lip, she mused as she packed rapidly, flicking her wand about to summon various objects. Some however, completely missed their target (the suitcase) and so Ginny was underneath the bed, when another knock sounded on her door. Glancing at her watch, the time still read 10:27 – so whoever was to move into her not-quite-yet vacated room, was early. Scrambling out from the underside of her bed, a pair of grubby socks clutched in her hand, Ginny went to open the door.

"You're early-"she began, when she saw who was leaning on the door frame. She stopped.

"Miss Weasley," nodded Blaise Zabini, smirking with thinly veiled arrogance as he spoke. In a state of shock Ginny stood transfixed in the doorway, staring at the young man leaning on the frame.

'_No, this is too soon..!'_ she thought rapidly, before kicking her brain into gear and nodding back.

"Mr Zabini," she responded as cordially as she could, "what brings you here?"

If they were to get married Ginny thought, then she better start getting used his company. After all, they were engaged now.

"I have a message for you about our wedding. You are to wear the black robes that were given to you by," his eyes flashed in hidden amusement, "-your brother, Percy. You will not move into the Peverell quarters once we are married, but instead move into my quarters up at the Ministry."

Listening to Blaise's arrogance made her blood boil, and Ginny took a deep breath to calm her already frayed temper.

"Of course. Will I have free reign to see my brother in the Peverell quarters?"

Blaise nodded affirmatively, "Within reason – yes.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she rubbed her eyes and stepped back into her room, placing her hand on the door.

"Good. Now, I still have packing to do – so if you don't mind..." she said, closing the door to as she continued to speak.

Nodding again, Blaise stepped back and uttered three final words that Ginny was most definitely not expecting.

"Until our wedding?"

"Until our wedding," she repeated quietly, nodding one final time at the young man before shutting the door to.

She had to tell Charlie the news and fast, although just what she'd tell her brother, was another matter. Starting forward, with Blaise's last few words still spinning around her mind, Ginny finished the last of her packing with renewed vigour.

Until the wedding – then all hell was sure to break loose.

--

**A/N:** Oh! So many unanswered questions, I dare to imagine? Don't worry, they shall be answered. :] Hopefully this plot-twist was a shocker and there are plenty more along the way, assuredly.

ON HIATUS: So no more updates until 19th June, I'm afraid... *cowers from angry readers* But sometime, I shall be posting a teaser - so keep those eyes peeled! Please, please review! It makes me happy. :]


	4. TEASER

**TEASER**

_For once in her life, Ginevra Weasley finally felt at peace. As she walked through the woods, fireflies danced in the air around her and the sweet smell of dewy grass filled her senses. The midnight blue sky stretched out in front of her and she lifted her head to the sky, a smile spreading infectiously across her face. Then, the screaming began..._

-:-

"...but why me and why now?" she said, peering out through matted and blood-stained hair, "I've lost too much to even think of giving up now.

"But if you've lost so much Ginevra, then what else have you got to lose? It's because you can help us bring around change. You can help us lead the way to a shining new future..." His lips smirked for a fraction of a second, eying her with anticipation.

Ginny quickly returned his gaze with a steely one of her own, "Funny," she countered, "'Cause last time I checked, this world and all your kind were going to hell – and maybe you still are. ...but no way, are you taking me down with you!"

-:-

Looking in the mirror, she frowned again. The robes made it too obvious, highlighting the blemish that she so desperately wanted to hide. Nothing worked anymore, and she was quickly running out of options. Every time she moved, they puckered around her gently swollen belly and she cringed every time it did so. She couldn't afford to be pregnant now. Not when the danger around her was reaching fever point and her strong foothold in the elitist community was crumbling. Not when, he of all people, had turned away from her...

-:-

"...missing, presumed dead," he threw the newspaper down onto the table, making her flinch as it landed onto the wooden surface. Leaning forward, Lucius' cold eyes scanned her own, giving away no hint of emotion. "Are you convinced now Ginevra? Your brother is not going to be there to catch you when you eventually fall. You're on your own now."

-:-

"He's dying, and we've got this one chance to finish him off. Help us, help me Ginny."

Ginny shook her head slowly, and tiredly met Blaise's gaze, "If I help you, what's to say you won't betray me too?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, obviously stressed at the situation in front of him, "Because you're my wife and we made a promise to each other. Also, because you didn't murder people like he did. You didn't kill in cold blood."

At this, Ginny interjected, "I've killed Blaise, just not in the way you described. There was a war and people got hurt. We just gave it a different name, that's all." 

-:-

"_We've got to stop him, and kill them all. We have to find them all..."_

Beneath her stretched a large expanse of water. It seemed as wide and as deep as an ocean, but in reality it was a shallow thing. Yet for all that, she couldn't see the bottom and the thought of what lay in wait in that water chilled her to the core. One by one, she shuffled her feet in front of her taking a tiny step at a time, breathing deeply to still her pacing heart.

The cold, damp air burnt her lungs and choked her, all at the same time. Then, closing her eyes and keeping her mission clenched firmly in her mind, and drew her arms out in front of her and dived straight into the awaiting water below.

Yet, as she cut through the surface of the water, a pair of familiar and broken horn-rimmed glasses broke to the surface, before sinking back down into the depths below.

-:-

**A/N:** Just like I promised, eh? Don't worry, all shall be revealed in the upcoming chapters, although I may have to push the re-starting date back a few days, as the 19th June is my birthday! Hope you enjoyed this little teaser, and please, review to let me know what you thought about this and post your theories!

Peace out,

Lucy*


	5. Chapter 4

"_Good. Now, I still have packing to do – so if you don't mind..." she said, closing the door to as she continued to speak. _

_Nodding again, Blaise stepped back and uttered three final words that Ginny was most definitely not expecting. _

"_Until our wedding?"_

"_Until our wedding," she repeated quietly, nodding one final time at the young man before shutting the door to. _

_She had to tell Charlie the news and fast, although just what she'd tell her brother, was another matter. Starting forward, with Blaise's last few words still spinning around her mind, Ginny finished the last of her packing with renewed vigour. _

_Until the wedding – then all hell was sure to break loose. _

-:-:-

Today was the day of the wedding and the day that, officially, all hell broke loose. It had been lonely in the Erised quarters. Ginny knew no-one and could not be bothered to learn anyone's name. Oliver Wood and his new wife Emilee had moved since her arrival less than a couple of days ago. Her new room was smaller than her old one and much darker. There were no windows to let in what little light there was to be seen from outside, as the nights were now coming up faster, and dark drapings from the four-poster bed hung limp and dust-ridden down onto the floor.

Sitting on the floor, her black robes pooled around her in a mass of satin and her red hair stuck out in a tangled mess around her like a red halo, Ginny mused over the events of the past couple of days. She had been to see Charlie yesterday and had still not quite recovered from her older brother's outburst. She had decided to tell him everything, and whether that was a good or a bad thing, Ginny was still undecided. All she knew was that Percy was going to get the surprise of his life, when his older brother pulled his wand on him in the middle of the Ceremony. It was what Charlie had threatened to do and Ginny had no doubt that her brother would carry through with his plan. The eldest Weasley had been furious when she had finally plucked up the courage to tell him about Percy, on top of all the other 'joyous' pieces of news. She cringed at the memory.

-:-:-

_Her brother laughed harshly, throwing his hands up in the air in despair. "What is it now, Ginny? What else have you finally decided to share with me, that just might just make my day that much more _bearable_?" _

_Ginny gulped and took a cautious step back, away from her fuming brother. After telling him about Blaise's visit, and the 'elitist' marriage quarters, she wasn't sure just how much more he could take, but she knew that she had to tell him. For better or for worse he_ had_ to know. There was more than just her so-called 'Gryffindor Pride' at stake here if she chose not to tell him, because he had to know – whatever the cost or outcome. _

"_Percy," she said bluntly, trying to keep eye contact with her brother. _

"_What about -"replied Charlie, his eyes flashing with a hidden anger. _

"_No!" she interjected, run a frantic hand through her hair, pacing up and down his room, "I need to you promise me something first." _

"_And that would be what?" retorted her older brother, hands thrust deep in his robe pockets as he leant against the bed frame. _

"_To believe what I have to say next," she looked up pleadingly into his eyes, trying to get through to him. He had to believe her; otherwise, there would be no one else that would._ _The statement hung in the air, ominously. Ginny shifted nervously, before landing the knockout blow, "He's alive Charlie, and living in the Elitist Quarters. He visited me and he's Blaises' witness at our wedding," _

_The words tumbled out of her mouth in a jumbled, emotion-filled mess. The temperature in the room instantly became three degrees colder, as she watched her brother react to the news. _

"_I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner-"she began hastily, but was interrupted again. This time, Charlie spoke in a slow and measured voice. She could instantly tell that he was trying to control his anger from turning into something explosive._

"_Just what part of what you've just told me, could you have told me sooner? All of it? Or none of it? I'm sick of all this secrecy Ginny!" he said, his voice now increasing in volume and speed, "When you find something out, you tell me straight away do you understand? We're in this together."_

_Unsure of whether her brother actually believed what she had just said, Ginny warily pressed on, "But do you believe what I've just said, Charlie? Abo-about Percy, I mean?"_

_He froze seemingly mid-thought and sat down onto the bed, his head now resting in his hands, "Of course I do, Ginny." He replied, his voice now as hard as steel, "A-and when I see him next, that no-good bastard is going to pay for what he's done to us." _

_-:-:-_

Three taps sounded at her door, making Ginny instantly snap to attention and pick herself up off the floor hurriedly. "Coming!" she called out, brushing herself down and running a frantic hand through her hair, wincing as her fingers passed through the knots that tugged on her scalp. Then, making sure that her wand was in her pocket and her mother's watch was strapped to her wrist, she semi-launched herself over to the door and opened it.

"Charlie, y-your early," she exclaimed somewhat breathlessly as she stepped aside to let her elder brother in. He nodded soberly and ran his eyes over her appearance, obviously checking it for any flaws. Then, as if to solidify this fact, he sighed and walked over to help smooth her robes down.

"Here, stand still Gin," he said, his voice laden with a hidden fatigue as he pointed his wand at her and muttered a soft incantation under his breath. Instantly, she felt as though her robes has been stuck in front of a fire and she shivered involuntarily. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling however, and when she looked down her robes were now neatly pressed, as though she had only received them that very morning.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked, surprised at her brothers handiwork as she walked over toward a small mirror that was balanced on her bedside table to check over her reflection.

"Fleur," he said shortly, proffering a tight smile as the name crossed his lips. Of course, neither of them had gotten used to the fact that is was _Charlie_ that was now married to Fleur and not Bill, but still...

"Oh, right," she replied, rather awkwardly. Then, tossing the thought aside her mind passed over more troubling matters as she surveyed Charlie quietly from her corner of the room. "How are you, Charlie?" she inquired, smiling at him. Thankfully, he smiled back at her and shrugged in response.

"Fine, I suppose." There was a slight pause, which Ginny used to swiftly interrupt with a matter that had been pressing at the back of her mind, ever since their last explosive confrontation a few days ago.

"Look Charlie, even though I'm not sure when I'll see you next, I want you to promise me something before you take me to get m-married," she faltered as she stuttered out the final words, it still sounding alien in her mouth. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Please don't do anything stupid. No vigilante protests or whatever –"

At this, he interrupted her by raising his hand slightly in a silencing motion. A weary, yet amused smirk played across his lips, "Of course not, Ginny. Even though we've ended up in a bugger of a situation, I'm not quite that done with living in it yet,"

She sighed, as a wave of relief washed over her, but still she couldn't help asking, "...Even with Percy there?"

Immediately she saw her brother stiffen, his broad shoulders tensing with a thinly veiled anger, but he replied with a seemingly cool air about him, "...Even with Percy there." He agreed, spitting out his younger brothers name as though it was something poisonous. Yet, satisfied with his answer she smiled and proceeded to check her watch, almost jumping when she saw the time that reflected back at her.

" _Merlin,_ Charlie! We've got five minutes until the ceremony starts!" she cried out, simultaneously feeling her heart plummet down into her stomach. She didn't realise that she'd had so little time left to talk to her brother. Next time she saw him properly, who knew in what circumstances they'd be?

Surprisingly however, Charlie instantly stepped aside to allow his sister to dash past him and give the room one last check over, searching for something that she may have forgotten. When she glanced back at him, he looked agitated again – as though something was bothering him. Biting her lip, she stepped outside into the corridor and watched as he followed her out and shut the door firmly behind them. As they walked, Ginny struggled to keep up with his large, purposeful strides.

"Can't we just apparate there?" she finally said, scowling at whoever caught her glance outside the compounds. At this, her brother rolled her eyes and shook his head.

"Anti-apparition wards, remember Gin? Stops people from escaping this place," he said bitterly, gesturing at the scenery around him, as they now approached the courts of marriage – a large white marble building that looked as though it belonged in Gringotts. The memory of the enormous, ancient bank sprang to the surface of her mind and she felt a fleeting pang for the goblins there. Now of course, most of it was just smoke and ruins with the best part of it under strict control by the Ministry. Most people's possessions had either been withdrawn in the early stages of the war or were now kept under lock and key in the banks vast vaults.

"Oh yeah, right," she mumbled in reply, now trying to walk at a faster pace to finally match her brother's lengthy strides. As the two entered the courts and proceeded to walk to the marriage court, Charlie quickly grabbed hold of her arms and dragged her into a nearby alcove. She raised her eyebrows in alarm, exclaiming at the shock of being tugged but soon fell silent when she saw the determined and slightly worried look on her brother's face.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" she whispered confusedly whilst hastily looking around to see if anybody had seen Charlie's sudden change of heart. Luckily no one had as the corridor was deserted, although probably not for long she thought resignedly as she turned her attention back to her brother.

"Listen Ginny, before we go in there I need to tell you something," he spoke quietly and in a low voice, so much so that Ginny had to give her brother her full and undivided attention just to catch what he was saying. She was about to ask what, when he continued at a rapid pace, "I'm moving, um I mean, _we're_ moving. Fleur's p-pregnant and it's only a matter of days if not hours, that the Ministry find out."

Ginny suddenly felt her mouth turn dry. Fleur was pregnant with _Charlie's_ child. Her brother was soon to be a father – something that hadn't even crossed her mind when she'd witnessed their marriage. Of course it wouldn't have. She was too distraught about her brother marrying her deceased older brother's widow at the time to think of anything else. Such a small detail to the marriage contract seemed almost trivial back then. But now...now it was much different. She swallowed and tried to smile reassuringly at him, although it was difficult as the corners of her mouth refused to twitch upwards.

"I-I don't know," she began when her brother put one finger to his lips to silence her and again, began to talk his eyes now carrying something hidden – an emotion of which Ginny couldn't quite placed but it chilled her nonetheless.

"You know I promised not to do anything stupid, but just promise me this one thing Gin," he paused and ran an anxious hand through his hair, "If anything should...happen, don't get involved. Don't help anyone and most importantly, don't give up. 'Kay?"

"But what's going to ha-"she shot back, wondering just what he meant by that statement when a voice sounded behind them. A voice that made Ginny's blood run cold.

"You know, refusing to come to the marriage ceremony on time could be viewed as a criminal offence," Quickly, Ginny looked up and locked eyes with the one person who she most dearly wished to avoid talking to. Lucius Malfoy, minister of Propaganda and Ceremonies, obviously Ginny's elitist marriage being one of them. She nearly smacked herself in the head as she surveyed the tall, blonde figure standing in front of them.

"Sorry Mr Malfoy, I guess I just l-lost track-" she stuttered out, trying to sound as apologetic as possible as she and Charlie both stepped out of the alcove and turned to walk up to the ceremony. He smirked and turned to also walk, always keeping at least a couple of strides ahead of them.

"Your mother's watch not working then, Weasley?" he inquired, his voice laced with a hidden unkindness and disgust, as he took a sharp left up some marble stairs that lead to a huge, oak panelled room. As she stepped inside, she looked around in silent awe and then, remembering where she was, felt a wave of nausea wash over the awe. She tried to focus straight ahead, and was only vaguely aware of her brother leaving her side to go and stand in the witness stand. All thought of Charlie, Percy and Lucius Malfoy left her head as soon as she locked eyes with Blaise Zabini at the front of the room. He too was clad in black robes, but the kind of black that absorbed all happiness and warmth from the room. Not that there was anything to be happy about, of course.

"Yes, they finally decided to join us..." drawled Malfoy, sneering at her, but the insult barely registered in the corner of her mind. To say that she was transfixed on Blaise was to be bending the truth a little, but still...Ironically, as she walked up beside him and as he took hold of her hand in an icy and firm grip, she surprisingly felt nothing. No remorse, no guilt, no fear or pain or anger. Just a void filled with ...nothing.

"We are here today, to celebrate the binding matrimony of these two souls. Blaise Zabini and Ginevra Weasley," began Malfoy, the sentence obviously meaning to sound as sarcastic as possible. Still, it did not register to Ginny. Nothing much did until she was asked to say her consent to the marriage.

"I do," she responded in an almost monotone and expressionless voice. Somehow, her mind still refused to accept that this was real and this marriage was actually happening. When they, although she still refused to think of herself and Blaise as 'they', both went to sign their names on the registrar, the shock of the whole ceremony instantly came crashing down on her. Of course, her name had now changed... It was no longer Weasley, but Zabini.

It was all she could do to stop the tears from dripping onto the parchment as she signed her new name onto the registrar in a shaky and almost illegible scrawl. As she placed the quill down, gaining disdainful looks from both Blaise and Lucius in the process, she stepped aside to let the two witnesses sign.

Slowly and sombrely did the two brothers ascend to the registrar. Charlie, with his face set stonily into an impassive mask and Percy, who honestly looked as though every move pained him, both moved to pick up adjacent quills and sign. The tension in the air between the two brothers was tangible and Ginny felt her heart race nervously for the both of them, whilst wiping her tear stained face with her free hand. This was not how she had come to imagine her wedding. Of course one didn't. Ever since she could remember, she'd planned her 'beautiful, white wedding' but instead, today she was wearing black and the ceremony was anything but beautiful.

-:-

"_What do you want to do 'Mione? When you marry Ron?" _

_Hermione instantly blushed, and turned her engagement ring nervously round her finger. "I-I don't know, Ginny. Wear a white dress I guess?" _

_Ginny frowned slightly in thought, thinking this proposal over. "What..." she said, "like a white muggle dress? Or robes?"_

_Hermione mused for a little while, staring up into the fathomless blue sky that stretched before them. _

"_Muggle," she said, with a small smile, "I think I'd like that..."_

"_What about sunshine colours?"Quipped Ginny, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, "Luna'd like that..." _

_Bursting into laughter, both Hermione and Ginny rolled onto their stomachs on the grass outside the Burrow. Then, straightening up and trying to contain her laughter Ginny continued. _

"_Well...maybe for your hair. Like a huge sunflower or something?" _

_Nodding slowly, Hermione pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Only, if you wear a butterbeer necklace."_

_Ginny grinned, "Deal."_

-:-

"That concludes the marriage ceremony for today."

Lucius Malfoy's voice cut through her thought process, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She blinked rapidly, to try and stem the flow of tears that now threatened to blur her vision even more. Instead, she tried to concentrate on holding Blaise's hand so as to keep her balance as the two of them turned and made their way out of the courtroom and down the hall.

To say that the corridor stretched on forever, was obviously to sounds horribly clichéd but, to her dismay, she found it to be true. Every little step she took seemed to take a lifetime and the procession toward the door seemed more like a funeral march. As the doors loomed in front of them, they were opened by Lucius and the harsh glare of the chink of sunlight through the clouds blinded her for a moment.

"Concentrate. Don't make me look like a fool," said Blaise, bringing Ginny snapping back to attention. Biting her lip and she squinted up at him, plastered a sugary-fake smile on her face and squeezed his hand, so as to fool any onlookers.

"Of course," she said, letting the words hang mockingly in the air. However her patronization fell flat as Blaise just grunted and continued to walk at a rapid pace. Ahead of them, lay a pair of large, bronze gates – each side manned by a group of Security Aurors dressed in grey robes. She gulped looking around, as she realised that now only Percy and Lucius had remained with her and Blaise. Where had Charlie gone? However, before she had time to mull on the question the gates open and the marriage party was lead through. Already her black robes felt stuffy and restrictive and for a moment, Ginny felt as though she was going to faint before Blaise gripped onto her other hand and pulled her in toward him tightly.

"What the-?" she began, when she felt a familiar and nauseating tug at her navel and then...

-:-

So, they'd apparated and it wasn't soon before the marriage party (bar Charlie, who Ginny had no idea where her elder brother had gone,) arrived at the Ministry Headquarters. The familiar, yet grotesquely changed statue stood before them as again Lucius led the way, his strides now more powerful and purposeful than before.

"Where are we go-?" Ginny said in part fascination, gazing around the marble hallways when Percy interrupted her. It was the first time she had heard him speak to her, since the incident in her apartment less than a week ago.

"We're going to see the Dark Lord. It is he who officially passes all elitist marriages,"

"Yes, thank you Weasley," cut in Blaise sharply, obviously failing to hide his contempt for her brother, "Miss We- Mrs Zabini doesn't need your bumbling input," he finished snidely, glossing over his short blip in Ginny's name change with ease.

Ginny, however, continued staring around the hallways and tried to ignore Blaise's comment, despite the truth of it hitting home.

It took a while for them to reach the Dark Lord's quarters, but once they'd climbed the steep black, marble staircase Ginny felt her stomach get butterflies and her heart sink into her stomach. The fact that she was about to see the one man that she so dearly hated and who single-handedley had commanded her family and friends destruction, didn't make this meeting any less emotional. She just hoped that she wouldn't break e anything that'd betray her as an emotional weak target to him. Before the group entered she quickly ran Charlie's earlier words of advice through her head one last time. _Avoid detection at all costs. Fit in to the mould. Stay alert. _

As the doors opened, a cold high voice sounded to greet them.

"Ah Lucius. I hope the marriage ceremony went as planned?"

"Meticulously, bar a...late appearance," he replied, sinking into a deep bow so that his black robes pooled around him.

Voldemort nodded once, and rose out of his chair. Gone now, was the skeletal, snake like appearance, but in its place stood a man so powerful that each time Ginny caught his eye it felt as though the red iris was boring into her and reading her every thought.

"Mr and _Mrs_ Zabini now, I do believe?" commented Voldemort, his voice feigning little interest in the topic as he walked toward them.

She nodded tightly, when Blaise spoke up for her. "Yes, my Lord. Just as you decreed,"

Again, Voldemort nodded and smirked, "Good."

Wait. Had she just heard correctly? Just as he'd _decreed_? So, it was Voldemort that was ordering these marriages? Just what did he have to gain from this?

A shocked and breathless laugh escaped her lips, but was quickly stopped when she realised just what she'd done. Voldemort spun around and eyed her chillingly. She quickly bit her lip to stop anymore sound escaping.

"And will you obey your husband, Mrs Zabini? Most importantly, will you obey _me_?"

The question was asked so suddenly, that Ginny didn't have time to think of an answer. Instead she let out a small squeak that sounded so pathetic, she cringed to hear it. However, it seemed that that was all Voldemort wanted to hear as he then said. "Hold out your wand arm."

She did so with surprising ease, as Voldemort's wand brushed against the skin on the underside of her arm, once he'd pulled up the robe fabric from her arm, his icy cold grasp chilling her. Then, she felt the pain. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes as fresh tears sprung from under her eyelids, as she wished the pain to stop. Opening her eyes again, willing herself not to look weak, she caught her brother's forlorn gaze. As a fresh wave hit her, she whimpered again when the slowly pain subsided and she looked down, her breath catching in her throat.

Now, an inky black tattoo marred her skin. The Mark of Darkness. _His_ Mark, she thought disgustedly. She tried to look away from it and pull the fabric of her robe down to cover it, but to no avail. He'd torn the fabric off obviously during the process and for the second time that morning, Ginny felt as though she was going to be sick.

But, for the first time that day, she fainted and was out before she even hit the ground.

-:-

She awoke, to find herself lying upon a comfortable bed. At first, her surroundings felt and looked alien to her as she slowly awoke from her slumber, but then the realisation dawned upon her. She'd been placed in Blaise's apartment. ...In their now shared apartment. Ginny shuddered at the implications of awakening in his bed and - she patted her body to confirm her suspicions - she'd been changed too. Who had changed her?

"You're awake now, I see," called a voice and she looked up hastily to see Blaise standing in the doorway to the bedroom. She nodded.

"Yes. I-Am I in our apartment?"

Smirking, Blaise stepped forward into the light of the bedroom to reveal that he'd also changed into a pair of black slack and a white undershirt. She gulped and her heart fastened nervously.

"Yes, you are,"

She nodded and proceeded to slide out of the bed, rubbing her head as she did so. She looked at him again, taking in his somewhat 'bare' appearance in comparison with how she usually saw him and bit her lip nervously.

"You're changed," she stated, her voice shaking a little as the task that she'd been pushing to the very back of her mind, slowly started rising to the surface. She eventually knew what had to be done.

"So are you," he replied back, arrogantly smirking as he took in her nervous stance. Of course, he knew what would have to be done but that didn't mean that he was necessarily looking forward to it.

An awkward silence ensued, in which Blaise took the opportunity to walk over toward Ginny and place one hand on her shoulder. She automatically flinched back in surprise and for a moment, he almost pitited her. A poor little girl, lost in a world in which she didn't belong.

"Take this," he said, as gently as he possibly could, handing her a Pepper-Up potion, laced with a numbing solution, "It'll help you..."

With what, it didn't really need to be said and it seemed that Ginny understood quickly enough as she drained the potion in two gulps. Looking up at Blaise, she wiped her mouth and cast her gaze downwards, her heartbeat already quickening.

"It will hurt," he said sharply as she felt his hands untie the lace nightdress with a hidden urgency, as though he wanted to get it over with. In all honesty, she did too, but she didn't think that she was quite ready to go ahead with it just yet. She shuddered involuntarily as the nightdress was lifted over her head, revealing a silk camisole that barely came up to mid-thigh length.

She blushed and looked up at Blaise again. This time however, she reached forward and tugged at his undershirt, trying to lift it up over his head. He did so, helping her with the undressing process and also, took off his slacks leaving him just dressed in a plain pair of boxers. She was still in her camisole, when Blaise suddenly lunged forward and pressed his mouth hungrily to hers. It seemed urgent, persistent and it scared her slightly as her mouth moved wordlessly against his.

Suddenly, she felt the soft fabric of the bed touch her back and she reclined slowly onto the pillows. Blaise arched over her, breaking the kiss for a moment, with one hand either side of her shoulders and she breathed out in shock when she felt his hand on her leg.

Thinking rapidly, albeit with the numbing potion now thankfully taking effect, she decided to let herself relax and continue. After all, she knew what had to be done…

-:-

**A/N:** Remember, this is T-rated, so I didn't really want to over step the mark too much. This chapter was rather difficult to write, and the next one is proving just as difficult! Hope this is okay and makes up for my rather long absence. Leave your comments and theories in the review box, please.

Thank you! – Lucy


	6. Chapter 5

_She was still in her camisole when Blaise suddenly lunged forward and pressed his mouth hungrily to hers. It seemed urgent, persistent and it scared her slightly as her mouth moved wordlessly against his. _

_Suddenly, she felt the soft fabric of the bed touch her back and she reclined slowly onto the pillows. Blaise arched over her, breaking the kiss for a moment, with one hand either side of her shoulders and she breathed out in shock when she felt his hand on her leg. _

_Thinking rapidly, albeit with the numbing potion now thankfully taking effect, she decided to let herself relax and continue. After all, she knew what had to be done… _

-:-

Several days had now passed since Ginny's marriage and - as was so crudely announced to the Dark Lord the following morning - its consummation. Since marrying into the Elitist Quarters, Ginny was now under obligation to attend several meetings during the week to discuss matters within the Compounds and the Ministry. In term of status within the Wizarding Community, all Elitists were expected to assume positions of power within the Ministry as their jobs. Within the Compounds, every able bodied person was assigned a job that was suitably matched to their talents and interests. Pay didn't much matter as most things were supplied to them – however, a minimum wage was set in place of two sickles an hour which increased as ones job position got higher. Today, a small meeting of Elitist members (excluding Ginny) were sat in the main courtroom within the Ministry to discuss jobs placements…

"Resistance is to be expected Severus, I have expressed this time and time again. …Now, I'm brought onto the discussion of a job placement for our newest member Ginevra Zabini. She has been kind enough to fill out a short survey on her interests and we have come to a decision on two placements but I have personally decided on one,"

Lucius paused for a moment, gazing around the courtroom and capturing the gaze of every attendant before continuing. "She is to be made Editor in Chief of The Oracle."

The statement caused a few to mutter their opinions, but they were quickly quelled when Lucius spoke again. "It had been expressly wished by the Dark Lord that Ginevra, although she is now an Elitist, be kept an eye on. After all, she is a Class Two liability. Therefore she is to be kept under the watchful eyes of you Severus, one of our Lord's most _trusted_ members."

Snape, whose gaze hardened somewhat as the focus was turned onto him, nodded sharply. "I shall carry out my duty accordingly."

Lucius smiled tightly, "Very good."

There was another pause, which was then cut short by Lucius, "Well if everything is settled, I now conclude this meeting over. Another owl shall be sent to you all when the next one is due to start."

The sudden sound of footsteps and creaking wood sounded, as the assembly rose up from their seats and began to file out of the courtroom. A few nodded to Lucius as they passed, but the rest remained stony faced and silent. After all, few in the assembly were here through choice – mostly it was due to their blood status. However when most of the others had left, Lucius held Blaise and Severus behind with a raise of his hand. Blaise looked sharply over toward him.

"Yes Lucius?" he asked scathingly, as though this stoppage had only added to his apparent pent-up annoyance during the whole meeting.

Lucius however, just smirked at this reaction and continued to speak. "I merely wish to speak to you about the welfare of your wife, Mr Zabini. After all, she is now of your concern."

Instantly this remark riled Blaise to snap back in response, "She is _not_ my responsibility Lucius and nor will she ever be. …As for her well-being, I do not know. I hardly ever see her in the day…"

He left the comment hanging in the air, in which Lucius turned to smirk upon it suggestively. Severus merely scowled in Blaise's direction.

"I suggest that you make it your top priority to know about her well-being Blaise," cut in Severus smoothly before Lucius could make any more remarks, "After all, it is the Dark Lords wish to…"

He was quickly cut off by an agitated Blaise, "I know Severus, I know."

Severus nodded once again, his black robes pooling around him as he began to walk behind Blaise and toward the door. "Good. Make sure that you keep that to the forefront of your mind," he finished, before striding out of the door leaving Blaise and Lucius alone.

Silence ensued for a while, in which Blaise stared stonily ahead of him, ignoring Lucius' questioning gaze.

"What if it doesn't work?" started Blaise suddenly, causing a smug look from Lucius.

"Worried are you Blaise? Or…do you doubt our Lord's plan?"

Shaking his head, he tried to back track. "No, Lucius I-…What if she becomes too emotionally attached? Would the plan fail? Nothing short of Imperio would make her sleep with me again, and she only did so the first time because we had to."

"The Dark Lord's plan has yet to, and I can mostly definitely assure you that it won't. All you need is a pregnancy – _use_ the Imperio if you have to Blaise. It's not the worst unforgivable curse you've cast now, is it? Nothing more nothing less: and I'm sure that even she is capable of conceiving a child – she was checked medically beforehand."

Blaise bit his lip and turned away from Lucius slightly, "I know."

"Besides," Lucius continued, "if her whore of a mother was anything to go by then you should have no problem. Wish your wife a good morning from me, won't you?" He finished smirking and eyeing him contemptuously. Then, with a swish of black fabric, he turned sharply and walked off to leave the Blaise standing alone in an empty courtroom, mulling over his advice.

-:-

Whilst the meeting was going on, Ginny was visiting Minerva in the Medical Centre. As vocations were chosen for people and with no transfiguration position readily available she had been made Chief Medi-Witch for the Elitist. Despite living in the Circe quarters, Voldemort had trusted McGonagall in caring for the Elitist Witches and Wizards, even though she was not one herself. At the moment, the two witches were sat in Minerva's office discussing yesterday's events.

"I-I don't know Minerva. What happens now? We've consummated the marriage, but I don't want to go through it again."

Laying a reassuring hand on her knee, McGonagall gave the young witch a reassuring smile. "It will get easier Ginevra. Trust me…"

There was a brief period of silence, in which Ginny took this information in before speaking again. "But what about him? He'll have …urges. He'll want to –"

"Not if you don't. He can't force himself onto you; there are charms to prevent him."

Ginny shook her head sadly. "What charms? My mother never took the time to teach me any. We- I mean I had such a loving mother and father and six _brothers_. Nothing short of Imperio would stop him, it's-"

Again, Minerva silenced her with a slight raise of her hand. "Use your imagination Ginevra. Think to when you were little – what happened when you were angry? Sad? Scared?"

"I made chickens turn odd colours…" she proffered, a weak smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

Shaking her head, Minerva smiled in response to Ginny's comment. "No Ginevra. I'm talking about…barriers here. When you were little, did things break? Or in your case, turn odd colours? …That was an outburst of your magic and a barrier is just an extent of this magic, in the most basic form. Unless they're disabled in some way, be it by an enchantment or potion, a woman – when threatened – creates a …_barrier._ A stoppage line to prevent any unwanted, err, entrance. …Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "I-I think so Professor,"

Minerva nodded sharply in response. "Good. Just bear that in mind – there is only so much he can do to harm you. …In that respect, anyway,"

"Of course. I understand completely."

-:-

It was late afternoon when Blaise and Ginny met again. Annoyingly Ginny had seen nor heard anything of Charlie and, with her new job position only being announced a few hours ago, she was to say the least, a little agitated. Their meeting was purely co-incidental. She had just returned from the registrations office on the third floor in discussing her recent job placement, and he had, apparently, been on his way to an important discussion up on seventh floor – the previous Department of Mysteries.

"Miss Wea- Ginevra," he stated coolly only briefly faltering with her name, after catching her glance in the hallway. He nodded sharply and stopped, gesturing for her to walk beside him – a gesture which she found odd, by any stretch of the imagination.

But not wanting to cause a scene, she complied easily enough. "B-Blaise," she responded, offering a small smile, even though that slight action sickened her. She didn't need to put on a show, but ever since becoming a part of the Elitist Quarters, she knew that she had to.

There was an awkward period of silence, as the two walked down the marble corridor, their footsteps echoing on the walls around them.

"I trust you are well?" he stated suddenly, sounding as though his asking after her welfare had been forced from his lips. She raised one eyebrow sceptically, before replying.

"I am very well, thanks. Um, and yourself?" She cringed at the formality of her voice, but this didn't seem to have any effect on him. In fact, he seemed quite used to this tone and continued to respond in a similar way.

"Content, thank you. I would ask after your family, but…well. Have you had any contact with your brother recently?" he asked, a smirk playing across his lips even though his tone suggested that he was genuinely interested.

Ginny instantly bristled with this hidden attempt to rile her, but she quickly brushed it off, "If you mean Charlie, no. I haven't seen him since the wedding."

Blaise nodded. "What about Percy? Are you fully…reconciled with him yet?"

Biting her lip, she tried not to convey any emotion, although right at this moment she just about wanted to hex him for asking such an impertinent question. He obviously knew which buttons to press, as the wounds of the War still hadn't quite healed over.

"I'd rather not discuss that thank you," she bit back, shooting him a poisonous look. He merely chuckled in response.

"As you so wish. Lucius asked me to wish you well. Good afternoon, Ginevra."

Then, without so much of another word he strode off at a quicker pace, leaving Ginny standing behind him, trying not to scream.

-:-

_The hood slipped back to reveal the face beneath..._

"_Malfoy!" she screeched as the long, blonde haired figure descended on her brother, his eyes alight beneath his mask and wand drawn._

"_Ginny, just go! I'll deal with him. The guy could never take a joke anyway!" called George over the racket of burning wood and curses in the night sky, trying to look brave as the two of them duelled, a streak of green light missing him by inches._

_She shook her head fiercely and sent several curses flying Lucius' way. She would not give up, not as long as there was hope. …There was still hope. They were all easily deflected as though she had never fired them. Instead however, part of the Burrow had collapsed, missing her by inches and rendering the gap in which her brother could have escaped through, useless. _

"_George!" she screamed, wiping the blood from her face and trying to break through the wood. "Bombarda Maxima!" Suddenly, there was a horrendous explosion and there were pieces of flaming rubble everywhere. The explosion should have killed her alone, but something was stopping it and her heart felt lightened. It was George, he was okay!_

_But as the dust cleared and the sight in front of her became visible, she struggled not to throw up. George was no longer there, which meant that he must have to be protecting her. He must-he must. _

"_Run while you can. Nothing can be done for your brother now," whispered a scratchy, battle tired voice in her ear as she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her middle and pull her into a standing position._

_She tried to turn around as quickly as her nauseous state would let her once the arm had dropped, only to see a swish of black robes and a flash of dark skin beneath them run off into the flame scorched night._

_-:-_

"M-Mrs Zabini, you must wake up please,"

Groaning, Ginny sat up from her slouched position in the armchair and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I've told you Missy, call me Ginny. There's no need to call me by my married name," She pushed herself up out of the chair and ran a hand through her hair, "How long have I been out for?"

The small, wrinkled house elf bowed its head in silent thought, before responding, "About two hours, Mrs Ginny. Lucius Malfoy gave me an urgent message that you are to go to his office" She held up a bruised armed to enforce the urgency of 'said' message. Ginny inhaled sharply at the extent of her house-elf's injury.

"Merlin, Missy! Your arm is broken!"

Again, Missy winced resignedly. "I does not hurt that much, Mrs Ginny."

_Oh, if only Hermione was here…_ Ginny thought silently to herself, as she bent down to Missy's height, cautious about knocking into her and causing the elf further pain and spoke a hushed instruction to her even though there was no one else in the apartment.

"Go to the Medical Wing and find Minerva McGonagall. Tell her I sent you. She'll know what to do to fix your arm properly,"

Missy's eyes suddenly welled-up with tears, as they trailed silently down her face and splashed onto her dishtowel. "T-Thank you Mrs Ginny. I shall go right away!"

There was a sharp crack as the house elf dissaparated, and for a few moments Ginny stood looking at the spot where the house elf had just vanished, before pulling herself together. Her presence was required in Lucius' office – and she knew that he was not one to dally. Picking up her wand, she touched her mother's watch to check it was on and walked briskly out of the door. It would not do well to be late, although Ginny suspected that she already was.

-:-

It took her barely five minutes to walk up to Lucius' office, but already she could hear two other voices on the other side. It sounded as though they were having a heated argument…

"You were meant to keep track of him, Severus."

"How can you blame me Lucius, when it was you that were under direct orders from our Lord to claim responsibility for them both?"

"I was under no such obligations. The Dark Lord-"

"The Dark Lord knows perfectly well what you are meant to be doi-"

"Weasley," Lucius' voice barked interrupting Snape and making Ginny jump on the other side of the door, "find your sister. She's late and maybe she'd be able to figure out this mess we're in."

"Of course," replied the stiff, emotionless voice of her brother. Hastily Ginny stepped back from the door, throwing herself behind an adjacent pillar all the while trying to calm her rapid breathing. What in Merlin's name was going on? Suddenly the sharp rap of footsteps echoed in the hall, before…

"Ginny, you're here! Quickly now, Lucius wants to speak to you,"

Spinning around she turned to face the stoic looking face of her brother, and let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Percy, what's going on?"

The two walked up to the door, and before Percy had a chance to respond the doors opened with a click of the lock to reveal a vast study. The walls were lined with bookshelves containing rows of dusty hardbacks, and a large oaken desk sat in the middle complete with a large leather chair. In it, sat Lucius Malfoy and to his right, an ever constant presence in black not much changed from her school days at Hogwarts, stood Snape. Ginny gulped as Lucius snappishly addressed her.

"Finally you have the decency to show up, Ginevra."

"I would have been quicker if you hadn't broken my house-elf's arm, Malfoy," she quickly replied with equal force, before realising her blunder. She cursed herself silently, as Snape smoothly cut in turning to face the young red-head.

"Mrs Zabini, are you currently in contact with your oldest brother Charlie Weasley and his wife Fleur?"

Ginny nodded, before hastily adding, "Only up until after the wedding. I haven't heard anything from my brother since,"

Snape nodded, although she could tell by the expression on his face that he clearly didn't believe her. He continued.

"Did you know that Mrs Weasley was pregnant?"

Again she nodded, secretly wondering where this conversation was heading. She caught Lucius hardened gaze watching her, and shivered inwardly as he dug into his desk and retrieved a newspaper. He placed the offending item on his desk, the 'slap' echoing around the large office before addressing Ginny again.

"Do you know what this is, Ginevra?"

When she looked relatively blank about just what Lucius could mean, he sighed rolling his eyes, and continued.

"It is tomorrows newspaper, and there is a _very_ interesting section in it that I think you should read…" he sat back theatrically in his chair, a smirk playing across his lips like an ugly scar as he proceeded to read.

"Missing presumed dead, Charlie Weasley and his wife Fleur sadly disappeared in the early hours of yesterday morning. Ministry officials searched hours into night and day to try to find them, but the newly married couple – who were expecting their first child – have seemingly disappeared without a trace…" he cut off and inspected Ginny.

She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Was that what Charlie had meant? Was this some sort of plan of his, that he'd finally carried out? Or…her heart sank to her stomach as she thought of the last and probably most likely possibility…they'd been murdered. But if they had, why had they and for what cause had it served? Surely Charlie wasn't a threat to the Ministry?

She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts that plagued her mind. No. If he'd been a threat and they had been murdered, why had they been arguing about 'keeping an eye on them?' Her heart leapt with a hidden, buried hope – they'd escaped! But surely-

"Mrs Zabini, could we possibly have the pleasure of gaining your _full_ and un-divided attention please?" Lucius' voice cut through her mental brainstorm, rendering her momentarily speechless. She snapped her eyes up to meet his and simply nodded once more.

His lips curled into another ugly smirk. "Good,"

But again, Ginevra refused to listen as Lucius returned to his monologue – no doubt trying to intimidate her into letting them know of Charlie's whereabouts, as if she knew. She hadn't been in contact with her brother for nearly a week now and after hearing this, it gave her all the more cause to worry about him. What had happened to him?

"...missing, presumed dead," he picked up and threw the newspaper down onto the table, making her flinch as it landed onto the wooden surface. Leaning forward, Lucius' cold eyes scanned her own, giving away no hint of emotion. "Are you convinced now Ginevra? You will tell us of your brother's whereabouts, or when we find him – and let me assure you that we _will_ find him – this assumption will be made true. Have I made myself clear? You are bound to us now and to the Dark Lord and therefore you must co-operate."

She shook her head defiantly. "I will not be part of your own failings Malfoy. I do not know where my brother or Fleur may be. I am as in the dark as you are," Glancing over toward Percy, she tried to catch his gaze, wondering if he knew anything more but he conveniently had his eyes fixed submissively on the floor in front of him.

"Don't make me have to use an unforgivable on you Ginevra. I would not like to spill pureblood, even from an ex-traitor such as yourself, on my carpet."

Riled now, Ginny took all her strength not to speak out once more. Instead she bit forcefully into her tongue until a sharp metallic tang entered her mouth, telling her she'd drawn blood.

"Stop this Malfoy. The silly little girl obviously won't tell us anything more," Severus locked eyes with Ginny as he said this, and for a moment she saw something other than malice glittering behind the oppressive black eyes of his.

A sigh of exasperation escaped Lucius' lips, as he threw one hand up despairingly into the air.

"Fine, Severus. Ginevra you may go, but expect to be hearing from either myself or Severus shortly. The Dark Lord will want to hear about this,"

Nodding sharply, Ginny spun around as quickly as she could and headed out of the office, making sure to slam the door loudly behind her. Footsteps however, followed her own and she stopped sharply, making the person behind her plough into the back of her.

"For fuck's sake, watch where you're- Oh," she began, but stopped when she looked down upon the old, wrinkled face of a house elf in front of her. In its hand it held a note, which it quickly thrust into her open palm as soon as she had made eye contact with it, before quickly dissaparating with a loud crack.

Confused now, Ginny looked around the deserted corridor before opening the crumpled piece of parchment. It look as though it had been folded over many times and crossed all sort of weather to get to her, but nevertheless as she opened it, she received the shock of her life as she saw what was written on it in blotchy, black ink.

"_Don't worry_ _am safe. Talk to Snape – Love you, C_."

Incendioing the parchment, she felt even more confused as the contents of the message relayed over and over in her mind. Talk to Snape? What on earth would have made Charlie say that? Snape was loyal to the Dark Lord, wasn't he?

Shaking her head, she slowly walked back to her apartments as if in a daze. What could Charlie possibly mean?

-:-

**A/N:** I know – confusing right? Don't worry, quite a fair bit will be revealed in the next chapter! Sorry for the slow updates. It's summer and I'm going away on various holidays at the moment. Hope you like this latest instalment and your thoughts and reviews shall be much appreciated.


End file.
